


Fluid

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Misgendering, Other, dmab lydia, genderqueer malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on two legs, everything is fluid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid

Fluid. It’s how Malia feels about a lot of things these days. After half a life as a coyote, so many of society’s definitions had lost their strength. Time left first, and xe didn’t miss it. Xe vaguely recalls feeling female before xe ran on four legs, they called her a girl and it seemed to fit then. But when you’re stuck as an animal, you have to sink your claws into the essence of your humanity. Things get lost, get rearranged. Some days xe wonders if a furless version of xir would have been a woman. These days though, Malia doesn’t feel confined as xe once was, xe can be all. (But Lydia isn’t all, and Lydia isn’t confined- and Malia doesn’t quite know how both still work.)

Xe wasn’t attracted to people as a child, so xe knows not if she would have been confined there too. Xe finds attraction like art appreciation, like appreciating aesthetics, like a fine mist rising over the river in the deep woods. Xe never stood a chance against Lydia.

Lydia was too beautiful, too bright, and still somehow mortal. The lack of divinity didn’t make sense; her skin shouldn’t glow like that. She didn’t like worship though, so Malia pushed away the godly feelings and grounded her.

Xe put her new hands to good use and learned how to massage. Xe needed something soothing in xir life, and helping other people relax worked wonders on xirself. Once xe understood how the muscle groups worked, it was easy. It became a way to read people- knots couldn’t fake sincerity, soreness had a story.

Lydia liked having her feet massaged most, they got tired after a day in stilettos. Lydia’s massages were always more personal and detached all at once- a kiss to her insole while Malia pushed away the knowledge of each and every thing that made her ache. (If xe could get away with it, xe’d give her piggy backs whenever her shoes began to pinch.)

Lydia liked to talk while she was being massaged, it was easier. Malia couldn’t emphasize with most of Lydia’s gender feels- so strongly feminine- but xe could always sympathize. Lydia didn’t talk about her sexuality often, but Malia didn’t mind as long as she was still attracted to xir.

Malia didn’t trust, or like, Jackson. Xe put up with him for Lydia’s sake, even if xe couldn’t understand why she ever forgave him. Danny had told her the full story- Lydia’s story telling was enthralling, but often missed a few important details. In the beginning of eighth grade, Lydia began dressing femininely and requested that people call her Lydia instead of Liam. It went over fairly well, and Lydia didn’t particularly care whether it was because of her popularity or because she had kicked Jackson in the balls at lunch with four-inch spike heels. Jackson had not only continued to use the name Liam, but also made a few choice misogynistic comments. Lydia hoped that she kicked the ability to reproduce out of him. (She hadn’t.)

The two ended up sharing detentions for the first half of the year, and with Danny as the voice of calm in disputes, things eventually went back to almost normal. In tenth grade Jackson had asked her to homecoming, and Lydia laughed and declined kindly. It was the closest he’d ever get to voicing acceptance, and Lydia was willing to take it as that from her egotistical moron of a friend. After that the trio was as tight as before and more stunning than ever.

Lydia became a high femme fairly quickly, her fashion choices skewing bold. If people were going to watch her, then she’d put on a damn good show. Sometimes Lydia plays dress up with Malia, and xe loves it. Wrapped up in silks xe could see the appeal of being a high femme, and Lydia went all out. She painted xir toes and fingers carefully, brushed xir hair with loving strokes, and picked out clothing with her keen eye. If Lydia was feeling extravagant, she’d do make up too but it wasn’t a part of the official dress up ritual. Malia was glad- xe still found the stuff itchy even if it was pretty. The ritual always ended with a brisk kiss to Malia’s lips, and it was xir favorite bit to wear. (Xe told her that once, and Lydia grinned and called xir a sentimental goof before kissing xir again.)


End file.
